You surprise me
by animezealot196
Summary: Pretty and cute Hanazono Sakura of Seika High does not care much about the boys in her school, even if the feelings might not be mutual. A normal romance was not possible for a fan girl, she was happy with that. But maybe...just maybe, there was someone lurking by, that would capture her interest. A/N: Still don't own Maid sama. Never will. Please do enjoy.


Hanazono Sakura was the most popular girl at Seika High, although perhaps given the lacking female population; it was not her best achievement. But that didn't mean she did not have her charms. She was pretty, cute, vibrant and refreshing. Sometimes she was distantly aware that one might actually consider her attractive. But she didn't really care about if she was attractive to most people.

She only cared about whether she was attractive to one person.

"Kuuga-kun!" she trilled as the ravishing blonde danced along to her side of the stage.

He smiled down at her, his pointy grin as heart-stopping as ever, as he swung around his mike stand, twirling and bending it as if it were an extension of his dozens of girls surrounding Sakura screamed, all raising their hands and trying to catch the indie vocal's attention.

Sakura smiled and cheered, but she did not join them in their aims.

She did not want _him_ to notice her.

If he noticed her, Sakura knew that his smile would vanish, however momentarily; and then he would stay away from her side of the stage the entire night. And, Sakura knew that, if that happened, _she_ would not be able to stay a moment longer in the concert.

So she clapped and cheered. Still supporting her favorite band of singers even if the events of last week should have made her quit immediately. Not that she would ever forgive the beautiful man in front of her for disrespecting her best friend. Sakura might have her head in the clouds most of the time, and it was true she never cared about others enough to put them above herself; but Misaki was Misaki.

Nobody disrespected Misaki. _Nobody_.

Sakura might not be fierce like Shizuko or strong like Misaki; but there _were_ things that made her angry. Angry enough that she could abandon the crush she had had since middle school. The only serious crush she had had in her entire life. Her first love.

She let her tired hands fall and sighed, a slight smile on her lips as she looked down at her feet.

It was okay.

She would be okay.

Someone who could not respect her as a person now would not respect her in the future either.

Or he might change. But was Sakura willing to take that risk?

She raised her head, smiling up at the stage, the many colorful lights flashing in her face, and the music thrumming against her ear drums, against her skin, matching her heartbeat, making her body thrum with energy no drug would ever be able to give. It was in the very ground she was standing on; pulsing against the soles of her feet.

She felt her strength return and raised her arms again, joining in the screaming once again. She enthusiastically waved the lightstick in her hand, matching the beat of the new song.

Sakura was not sure if she would take such a risk. But that was a thought for another time. Right now she was just one among many fans. She was having the time of her life. And she was going to keep having it.

The main vocal was once again in front of her, leaning down into the crowd and touching their hands. Sweat glistened at his forehead, and his gold locks hung limply over it. His eyes were thrumming with the intensity he only had when he was performing; his teeth bared into a grin. He was a fantasy come true.

His hand touched Sakura's for a millisecond before brushing away to other raised hands.

His smile did not falter even once.

…..

"Shizuko! This is so boring!" Sakura whined, a chair wrapped in her arms. She set her pleading eyes on Shizuko, her figure still bent under the chairs weight.

The serious girl settled down her own chair and straightened, dusting off her hands, a frown already in place on her mouth.

"Sakura-san." she said in her polite but disapproving voice, "We have to work hard to set up our cafe for tomorrow. Everyone has high hopes. We must do our part properly."

"Yes, Yes we must…." Sakura replied; hurriedly setting down her load and moving close to her friend, now that she had her attention. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes wide with hopefulness. "But we must also make it exciting! Nobody would come to a simple cafe! That would be boring."

Shizuko's eyebrows bunched together in contemplation. She did not reply immediately.

"I might have to agree with you there….." she said quietly, frowning. She folded her arm around her chest and held her chin, looking thoughtful.

"See!" Sakura said gleefully, "That's why I was thinking we should do something like cosplay!"

"Cosplay?!" Shizuko spluttered, finally looking at her shorter friend.

Sakura jumped, spreading her arms in the air.

"Yes! Cosplay!" she announced to the ceiling. Then she looked down and whispered conspiratorially. "I happened to fine a very interesting box filled with very interesting costumes in the store room….."

The dark-haired girl brought a hand to her mouth, her glasses catching the window light and turning opaque.

"And...And." Sakura leaned closer, her mouth directly connected to her friend's ear, one hand covering it, "I know the _best_ person who could wear them…."

Shizuko's glasses glistened more brightly as she heard the rest of the pink-head's plan.

…...

"Yukimura-kun!" Sakura called, sounding cheerful as she searched for her classmate in the empty store room. She held a purple maid's dress under her arm, all washed and ironed for a certain pretty boy.

"I know you're hiding in here, Yukimura-kun!" she called again, pouting, "You'll look great, I promise!"

The room remained silent.

For someone who was usually so gullible, the boy had definitely learned from his previous misadventures. Sakura frowned at the towers of cardboard boxes surrounding her; her grip tightening on the fabric of the costume. Part of her might have not wanted to bully Yukimura-kun into wearing it; but that part had quickly quietened down. They had to make money from the cafe or all of Misaki's hard work would go to waste. And Sakura knew, Yukimura Shouichirou could prevent exactly that.

Because the boy was gorgeous.

Enough to make any girl in the entire district insanely jealous.

If it were not for his excellent manners, his politeness, and the absolute adorable way he became nervous whenever put even in the slightest predicament; most of the girls Sakura knew would try to jeopardize him.

Sakura had to admit the boy had charms.

Albeit different charms from two other charming boys she had the pleasure to know. But he did have them. He was the only other male in the entire school that all the girls did not absolutely dislike. The other one, of course being the ultra-cool and talented Usui Takumi.

Quite a weird manner for the two to be similar.

Sakura chuckled. The sound echoing loudly in the empty storeroom.

A whimper emanated immediately afterwards.

Sakura became alert, her body straightening, her eyes opened wide, scanning every inch of the room. She racked her brains, trying to remember where the whimper had come from.

"Yukimura-kuun….." she drawled, hunching and stepping slowly, her senses alert for the slightest movement in the vicinity. "I _know_ you are here somewhere…."

To her disappointment, the boy did not whimper again. Or give any accidental indication to his position. Sakura frowned in frustration. He was proving to be more of a hassle than Kanou Soutarou. She was sure Shizuko, with her unlimited cleverness, would have already secured him in the adorable bunny costume.

With that image in her mind, Sakura's frown was wiped from her face, replaced by a gleeful smirk.

She was treading among two parallel walls of cardboard boxes now, filled to the brim with stationery, discarded books, confiscated sundry, costumes and props; all buried under a thin layer of dust. The light coming from the window was dimmer here, giving a slightly eerie look to her surrounding. But Sakura found it oddly peaceful.

She leaned against the stack of boxes, closing her eyes for a moment.

She was so easily distracted.

It was when she heard the decisive tap of someone's footsteps, speedily moving away from her.

"Yukimura-kun!" She yelled, sprinting away from her perch and violently coming into action.

In her haste and her ever-present clumsiness, Sakura knocked herself into the wall of heavy cardboard boxes while making her way out. Instead, she lost her balance and tripped, falling face first to the ground. Sakura held her hands in front of her to break her fall, as the wall shuddered and came apart.

"Hanazono-san!" A squeaky voice called.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes closed, getting ready for the painful impact….which never came.

She heard the boxes fall, their thuds resonating around her, above her, like an avalanche of cardboard boulders. She could hear the splitting sound of plastic hitting the floor, and the swish of cloth and what sounded like human groans. She kept her eyes closed till the every sound died down completely; the costume for Yukimura clenched tightly in her arms, her heart thundering in her chest.

She slowly peered through her eyelids, discerning the shadowy around her first, then the atmosphere of dust particles settling in the air, then the posterior of an overturned cardboard box and a pale hand; planted right next to her head.

Her eyes opened wide. She turned on her back, looking above her, to find a green-haired boy staring down at her, his body covering hers; his dark eyes narrowed in concern. Sakura's mouth fell open.

"Hanazono-san" he murmured, his brows furrowing, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. He leaned closer, staring at her intently.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura blushed.

Yukimura's eyes widened, first frozen in confusion, and then losing all their intensity as deep red blossomed on his cheeks. Giving a cry, he pushed himself away from her, knocking over fallen boxes and scurrying about five feet away, where he turned, immediately falling on his knees in front of her.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry….Hanazono-san!" he screeched; his hands and forehead on the dirt-ridden floor.

Sakura recollected her bearings and stood up, brushing her skirt and straightening herself. She too then, went down in a bow, her heart beating violently against her chest for various reasons.

"I'm sorry Yukimura-kun! I caused problems and you were only protecting me!" she yelled back, not daring to look up. Guilt clawed up her throat. It was okay to not care about things, she berated herself, but this was being beyond careless. She could have been badly hurt, and worse, Yukimura-kun could have been-

She shot up, rushing towards the boy who was still planted to the floor, tears running down his face.

She hunched down near him, her hand reaching out, "Yukimura-kun! Are you okay? Are you badly hurt?"

Of course he must be hurt, all those heavy boxes fell over him. He might be a boy, but he was not built like a very strong one. He was the person who even the bullies did not like to push around because he was so weak. Both in will and body.

And yet…..

"Yukimura-kun…." Sakura repeated softly, her hand shaking. What would she do if he was very hurt?

The boy peeled his face from the ground and looked at her with wide, tear-stained eyes. They immediately widened in confusion when he saw Sakura's expression.

"Eh..? Hanazono-san…I'm-I'm fine." he said, his voice and figure both shaking. Sakura felt only slightly relieved that he had returned to normal; to the Yukimura Shouichirou she knew, the kind and nervous Yukimura Shouichirou; not the person who had just shielded her from the boxes that he would be hardly able to carry; shown so much concern, and then had returned to normal as if he did not feel any pain at all.

"Hanazono-san...I'm actually fine! You don't need to worry!" Yukimura said, his gaze turning worried again when Sakura remained still, her expression frightened.

"Hanazono-san…." he said softly, reaching forwards and touching Sakura's extended fingers.

Sakura jolted back as if electrified, her blush returning.

Yukimura pulled back too, his hand falling to his side.

They both stared at each other; at a loss for words. Sakura hugged herself tightly, her mind reeling, before noticing the silky fabric clenched tightly in her arms. She whipped her gaze from his to look at the costume in her hands; and grimaced. It had been; understandably and undeniably wrinkled in the entire endeavour.

"Uh….."

"...It will be salvageable right?" Sakura asked, her tone filled with false hope.

"Um….I'm sure we could make it work, Hanazono-san….." Yukimura added after a pause, scratching the back of his head an awkward smile on his face.

They both forced themselves to laugh as the oncoming doom made itself known.

"..."

"..."

"Shizuko will kill meee…..!" Sakura wailed, clenching the ruined dress to her chest, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Uh..Ah…! Don't worry Hanazono-san! We'll find something…!" Yukimura waved his hands frantically in the air, tears already flowing down his cheeks as he imagined the wrath of his black-haired classmate.

Then he suddenly paused and rushed out of the room, leaving Sakura to stare after him, open-mouthed in fury. Was he really going to run away the first chance he got? Sakura let out a groan. Now she would have to fix the dress, and capture Yukimura Shouichirou all over again.

She hung her head in disappointment.

 _If he hates it so much, why won't he just say no?_

 _And I'm just forcing it on him as if it's nothing….._

Well….he definitely has more cleverness in him than he's given credit for.

The furious sound of footsteps coming closer made Sakura look up. There was Yukimura Shouichirou, breathless and pink in the face, standing in the door of the store room, holding a small iron aloft in his hand.

Sakura's watched agape as he brought it to her a bright smile on his face.

"I found something that could help, Hanazono-san!" he said cheerfully between short breathes.

He was really open about his emotions, this boy. None of the others she knew ever relayed their thoughts so honestly.

Maybe he was just naive.

"Let's hope this works!" he prayed as Sakura rushed to the nearest working socket, the iron held up in one hand, it's wire dangling behind her.

He was _definitely_ naive.

After a few minutes of pure concentration Sakura had rarely employed in her life, she stood up and held the freshly pressed costume in front of her, brandishing it to him in all its glory. He smiled at her and clapped enthusiastically.

"Great work, Hanazono-san!" he cheered.

Sakura gave him one of her winning grins, feeling elated. She pushed extended garment towards him.

"Now Yukimura-kun can try it on!"

The boy's face lost all color. His hands froze, mid-clap and he looked at Sakura with wide, terrified eyes. He seemed to want to run away again, and Sakura tensed her muscles to jump him the moment he did; but that was unnecessary. His expression momentarily changed to that of realization, of how he had just helped her and sealed his fate.

Seriously?

His pouted slightly, the fear leaving his eyes, and being replaced by submission. Slowly he extended his hands towards the dress.

He wasn't going to fight?

Sakura pulled it back, her expression becoming serious. Yukimura paused and looked up, as his hands met empty air, eyebrows raised in confusion. But there was no sign of anger yet; why did this person not become angry? If someone had played with her like this, she would have thrown the hot steaming iron at them without any remorse.

"Yukimura-kun." she said in a somber tone, looking directly at him. "You know you can tell me if you really don't want to do this."

His mouth opened slightly, but he didn't reply. So Sakura continued.

"If you really do not want to wear this costume, you could always say no." she repeated again, "And then make me beg like this…." Sakura bent herself in front of him, trying not to clutch the sleeves of the costume too tightly. "And if you still don't want to, you can _still_ say no."

"Um…." Yukimura's uncertain voice came from above.

She remained in her position.

"Also, I need to properly thank you _and_ apologize for my behavior." _Before I get distracted again._ "I'm very sorry Yukimura-kun! And thank you so much for helping me!" she yelled trying to make him understand with the force of her speech.

"But you still don't have to wear this if you don't want to." she said again, "Yukimura-kun has a right to refuse and nobody should hold it against him."

"Um...Hanazono-san..."

He sounded very uncomfortable.

Sakura straightened up, but the valour in her eyes had not gone.

He had both of his hands held up in front of him, in an attempt to calm her down. Sakura mildly wondered if Yukimura thought she was being stupid; or overreacting. Most people she knew had always that opinion of her whenever they found that the ever cheerful, ever easy-going pink-haired girl; actually could grow passionate.

Passion they could not even fathom, much less handle.

"Thank you for saying that, Hanazono-san."

But then he gazed at her, his hands falling to his sides, and smiled.

He looked almost gratified.

But not in the blustering, blushing and nervous way. Just in a very honest, and calm way. Sakura seemed to be seeing new sides to this person in every passing minute.

As Sakura relentlessly stared, Yukimura blushed, scratching the back of his head again, and looked away, his smile turning into an awkward grin.

"I mean, thank you for your concern Hanazono-san." he said again, "I know I can refuse if I really do not want to do something…." his smile faltered slightly, "...But I never thought anybody would listen even if I did...I didn't think anybody would especially care…and they don't." his eyes turned back to Sakura, glittering slightly, "Until now."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, squaring his shoulders, as if trying to shake off some trance. A moment later he turned back to her, the cheerful and open Yukimura Shouichirou, who extended a hand towards the costume, blushing madly but still smiling.

"It's true I don't want to wear this at all if iI can help it." he continued, "But if my wearing this actually helps the Cultural Festival…..then I will take that as a responsibility. I _am_ the Vice President after all."

When was the last time she had seen this boy show even the slightest of confidence?

No. This was definitely the first.

Sakura hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to, Yukimura-kun?"

He gave her an encouraging smile and nodded, as if _she_ was the nervous, blumbering one in the school.

It was extremely hard, but Sakura was able to hold her laugh.

She handed him the costume and he took it, his smile faltering a little as he examined it.

"You don't seem very happy."

He grimaced. "Well, yes….but that doesn't seem to be a requirement….." he paused and smiled slightly, "... _ever_."

Sakura raised one eyebrow at his wit.

"Um...okay then." she said, "Thank you Yukimura-kun, for not abandoning us!" she bowed again, which resulted in Yukimura spluttering various versions of "Oh-no's..!" and "It's my responsibility..!"

Sakura grinned at her feet.

…

 _ **A/N: I know this is not a canon ship and that there is not any chemistry between these characters (the romantic kind. but I've still shipped them since forever, so i shall be posting my dream! Haha...Hope you enjoyed reading.**_

 _ **!RxR!**_

 _ **:)**_


End file.
